


Dreaming Alone

by MukeAckerman



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Mystery, OTP Feels, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeAckerman/pseuds/MukeAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings has had bad dreams for as long as he can remember. However, it's always the same dream, featuring the same person, who always seems to come way too close to death. He doesn't know why he has these nightmares and he doesn't think anything can stop them. However what he discovers about them will change his life, for better or for worse? He doesn't know..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited about this fic and I have great plans for it. I hope you enjoy it, please add to your library, vote and comment. The next update should arrive soon

I jolted awake suddenly. A layer of sweat was suffocating my skin. It was 3 in the morning and I was awake. I was dreaming again, having nightmares again. I had, had these dreams for years now. The same stranger appearing in them every single time.   
For hours I couldn't shake the images from my head. All the blood and the horror, the imminent death that faced the unknown character, that had infected my brain for years. However he would never actually die, just come incredibly close to doing so. It was strange.

I was 19, surely too old to still be having bad dreams. I couldn't focus my mind, all I could think about is what all this meant. What if my brain is trying to send me a message and I'm just too oblivious to realise. The same familiar questions dart around my head almost every night now but I'm still unable to answer them. When is this going to end?


	2. Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will probably be pretty short until the story unfolds properly. Enjoy the first chapter x

I feel like I probably owe you a further explanation of these dreams that I have. For a start, they always include the same boy. Currently he has platinum blonde hair but it doesn't always stay the same. He looks slightly 'punk' for lack of a better word. I have never encountered this guys in real life so I don't know why I can't escape my visions of him. Someone always tries to kill him ; No matter what. Whenever I dream about him he always manages to escape death but it's always round the corner for him. He is repeatedly assaulted by the same man but I don't focus too much on him because it freaks me out. The blood thirsty person is always finding new ways to kill the poor boy, it could be a simple bullet one night and a chainsaw the next. What I see terrifies me even though he has never died, I often wake up in pools of sweat, crying or screaming. I have tried medical treatments but all the doctors I see just spit out some bullshit about me being insane. I've tried everything they say but none of it works. I could carry on trying with them but what's the point? Perhaps I should carry on trying but I don't have it left in me anymore. Merely existing drains me, I don't know what else to do but to try and find answers. Even that might not make me happy but I'm slowly running out of options.   
I don't have the first clue about how exactly I'm going to find these answers. I just know that it needs to be done. Maybe these dreams have no relevance to me or anyone else so this whole 'quest' will be pointless. I'm loosing all apathy for life so this might be the only chance I have left to save myself.


End file.
